The Way She Is
by Keyoni
Summary: She stood tapping her foot to an unheard rhythm and absentmindedly biting the nail of her pinky finger. With her other hand she was holding worn sheet of paper. Her eyes bore down hoping that maybe her dream of becoming a superhero would come true.
1. The Absent Mind

Disclaimer - Final Fantasy 8 does not belong to me

**The Way She Is**

Chapter One - The Absent Mind

She stood tapping her foot to an unheard rhythm and absentmindedly biting the nail of her pinky finger. With her other hand she was holding worn sheet of paper. Her eyes bore down hoping that maybe her dream of becoming a superhero would come true.

She had wanted to save people but here was proof that she couldn't even do that.

"Selphie?" Irvine asked hesitantly to his best friend. Walking into her dorm room, he asked hesitantly, "Is everything all right?"

She hastily folded the paper and shoved it into the back pocket of her yellow sun dress. A smile appeared on her face. She wore her best bright, happy smile. Only the tall, brown haired man would be able to see through it. He knew her too well. "Irvine! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

He leaned against the doorframe and spoke, "You tell me. You haven't been yourself lately."

_ You haven't either,_ She thought to herself but said out loud, "Silly Irvine!" She laughed airily yet behind it he could tell it was forced. She walked lightly over to him and ducked by him and out the door, "Bye-bye Irvy!"

Selphie continued down the hall. She needed to talk to Quistis. A year ago she would have gone to Irvine with her problems but things had changed between them. After Rinoa had left, Squall had sunken into depression and being Selphie; she couldn't bare to see him that sad. She decided to cheer him up. It had taken a lot of patience and time to get through his ice exterior but when she finally did, they became close. This had put a strain on Irvine's and Selphie's relationship, along with Irvine's and Squall's. Selphie didn't get this and now turned to Quistis for advice and support.

She came to Quisty's room. No one was there. _Quisty where are you? I need you. _Selphie walked back into the middle of the hall and looked back. She wondered if Irvine was still at her door…

"Selph!"

Selphie turned to see Squall walking towards her. He wore one of his rare smiles which often came in her presence. The smile faltered a little when he saw her expression. He asked, "What's wrong?" He came to a stop before her.

"Umm…I…nothing! I just was looking for Quistis. She's not here…" Tiers were threatening to spill but she forced another one of her fake smiles. This smile didn't reach her eyes at all.

"Selphie…" Squall reached for her hand.

"No!" She said loudly making several people stop and look at the pair of them. She lowered her voice, "I need to talk to Quisty." Her voice broke and began to waver.

He stared at her as if reading her thoughts then seemed to give in, "I saw her in one of the classrooms."

"Thank you," She said as she started to run towards the classrooms.

When Selphie reached the classrooms she opened the first door stealthily. Sure enough, there Professor Quistis Trepe sat grading papers. She had gotten her position back shortly after the sorceress wars.

The beautiful blonde looked up; obviously Selphie's attempt to be quiet didn't work. Surprise was written on Quistis's face when she asked, "Selphie? Is something wrong?"

Selphie slid down into the nearest desk and stated, "My dad is dieing and mom wants me to come home so I can be with him…and her," after a pause to take a deep breath she said, "She wants me to stay with her and not come back to garden." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and held it out to Quistis.

Quistis stood and walked over to her tiny friend and to the letter. Her eyes scanned it before asking, "Are you going?"

"I have to! He's my dad and I love him…but…never coming back? The garden is my home. What about all my friends here? What about Irvine…and Squall?"

They stood in an uncomfortable silence. Quistis stared at the letter; Selphie stared over the top of it into Quistis' withdrawn face.

Selphie looked down, "What time does the letter say the train leaves?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00," Quistis answered slowly.

"Well then, I should go pack." Selphie stood up and gave Quistis a small, but quick, hug around the middle, "Goodbye Quisty. I'll miss you" She then gave an almost invisible smile. She walked out of the classroom. She wasn't skipping or running or jumping, just walking slowly.

Quistis sat back down at her papers. She put her head in her hands.

"Hey Quisty! Have you seen Selph?"

Quistis looked up at the over exuberant Zell. Quistis sighed, "She just left." Quistis didn't particularly like Zell. He was okay but when you were with him for over five minutes you started thinking of ways to kill the guy.

"What?" his tone indignant. "I just talked to Irvine. He told me to talk to Squall and Squall told me to talk to you! Doesn't she ever stand still!"

_ Speak for yourself, _Quistis thought as she stared at Zell who was jumping in place. "That's just the way she is."

"Yeah!" Zell laughed. _Wow, he's loud. _"Do you know where she is now?"

She was about to tell him but then thought better of it, "No, I don't. She is probably in the quad. Go check there." Quistis looked back down at her papers and sighed as Zell ran out the door.

* * *

Selphie sat at the breakfast table, in Tribia, reading the back of the cereal box. She and Irvine use to beg the boxes off the workers in the cafeteria. She smiled at the memory then grimaced. _You told yourself you wouldn't think about it anymore! _

It seemed like forever since she had seen the garden but it had only been six months. About five and a half months ago her father had died. She was glad she was able to be there for the last days of his life and to be with her mother. When she looked back on her days as a carefree SeeD she saw what Quistis had seen. Irvine and Squall were in love with her and at war with each other. If it hadn't been happening to her she would have laughed.

Marie Tilmitt walked into her kitchen to see her daughter staring glazy eyed at her soggy cereal. She hid her worry lines when Selphie looked up. They smiled at each other.

"Good morning Mama!" She jumped up and said, "It's a beautiful day! I think I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come with?" Not waiting for an answer she slid over to the front door in her socks and pulled on her boots. She then opened the door and skipped out.

"Selphie…What am I going to do with you?" Marie chuckled to herself.

* * *

She walked down the sidewalk. The familiar sound of laughter came from park to her left. She glanced over at them. They were normal men and women around her age. She didn't really care who they were, she wasn't looking for friends. _Not like you use to be. Everyone had to be your friend, _She thought dryly to herself. An airy laugh reached her ears. She knew it from somewhere and it was comforting.

She stopped and turned so that her body was facing the group. Her jaw dropped. There stood Squall's archrival, Seifer. How had she thought that laugh was comforting! On his arm was Squall's girlfriend. Well in truth Selphie didn't think they were still together. She tilted her to the side then walked across the street towards the group. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. _Come on!_ she screamed at herself. She shook her head and said, "Hey Rinny! Hey Seify! Been a real long time! Hi everyone!"

They all looked at her like she was a freak. Rinoa's smile stayed where it was but her eyes lost their warmth. Seifer smirked when he saw her and said, "Nice pajamas Messenger Girl."

He was rewarded with a small flush. She looked down at her pink pjs with the silver stars on them. She looked him in the eye and grinned, "Thanks for noticing! There new!" He frowned.

"Selphie, what are you doing here?" Rinoa asked hesitantly. Selphie noticed, couldn't help but notice, the closeness of Seifer and the raven haired girl.

"I live here," she said. She pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "Are you two dating?"

"Uh…yeah…kind of…" Rinoa blushed.

"Kind of?" Seifer asked.

"Well… yeah, we are."

"Oh! That's great!"

"But Selphie... Why do you live here? Don't you live at garden?" Rinoa tried again.

"I quit garden," She said automatically then she added hastily, "I got to go! Bye-bye!" She turned around and started running not looking back. _What a short walk…_

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"One of Rinoa's old friends," Seifer answered, looking at her retreating form.

"C'mon Seifer. We need to go." Rinoa clutched at his arm and when they were out of hearing distance said, "She quit!"

"So?"

"Selphie never quits at anything!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well…she wasn't the same…" The raven haired girl looked up into her boyfriend's green eyes. She continued slowly, "She didn't have the spark that makes her, well, you know, her!"

Seifer grunted and thought of the small brunette. HE had always thought she was cute but just utterly annoying. She was either sickly hyper or pouting. He grunted again.

"What are you thinking?" Rinoa asked. She was looking at him strangely. He blushed ever so slightly, but she still noticed.

"Oh you know… Why do you care anyways? You said you left them."

"Just because we aren't close anymore doesn't mean I don't still…" She trailed off as she noticed what she was saying.

Seifer grunted yet again and strode away saying over his shoulder, "I'm going home. See yah around."

He left her standing there. He felt her eyes on him but did not turn around. She still loved Squall. She had just said it. He walked down the streets passing houses. Something pink caught his eye. Selphie was sitting on a door stoop. That was probably her house. She was looking down at her boots and was singing some song he didn't recognize.

He strode towards her and sat down next to her, "So Messenger Girl, what's new?"

"Selphie. My name is Selphie Tilmitt. S-E-L-P-H-I-E, Selphie. Do you not listen?"

Seifer chuckled, "Okay Tilmitt."

She sighed, "Why are you here?"

He ignored her question and said, his voice sounding surprised, "Rinoa was right, you have changed."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"How?"

"A lot has happened since Rin left," She said it half sarcastically, half dejectedly.

"Tell me."

She laughed, "You care!"

His face turned somber, "Selphie-"

She laughed again.

"What!"

"Nothing," She giggled, "Continue."

He smirked a little then said, "Rinoa is still in love with Leonhart."

Selphie laughed, "Duh! Whoever said all is fair in love and war was crazy! Love is so unfair!"

He gave her a puzzling look then said jokingly, "Oh no! Don't tell me! You love him too!"

She blushed then whispered, "I really don't know. I used to think I did, but now… I don't know what I think anymore."

They sat is silence for a while. Seifer had only been trying to get her all riled up like he used to. Who knew he would hit so close to home. He thought for a moment then said, "Why did you quit garden?"

"…My daddy was dieing…"

"Oh…sorry…" Sympathy didn't suite Seifer very well. Selphie could honestly say he tried and that made her feel better but it still seemed hopelessly awkward coming from him.

Selphie smiled, "Its okay."

"Couldn't you just take sick leave?"

"My mom wanted me to stay. Speaking of, I should go inside. Thanks Seifer…you've changed too," She grinned at him.

"No prob. We should do this again. You're not that bad." He smirked.

She smiled a dazzling smile and to his dismay he felt his heart skip a beat. She opened the door and walked into her house.

When the door shut, he stayed sitting, thinking about this new prospect. _What is this! You and Selphie! That's crazy. I have a good thing with Rinoa. Why ruin it?_ He stood shaking off his absurd ideas.

_ But she still loves Squall…

* * *

_

"Hey Squall!"

Squall looked up from his book to see Mayoury. She was a cute new SeeD trainee. All the guys had a small, secret crushes on her except for a select few. Squall was one of the few.

He nodded but then returned to his book without a second glance.

"What are you reading?" She was determined. She wanted to melt his ice exterior. Her thoughts weren't much different from those before her. Squall tilted the book so she could see the title. It was some science fiction.

"So do you think the exams are as hard as everyone says they are?"

Squall shrugged.

Mayoury was about to open her when a longhaired boy wearing a cowboy hat came up to them. She had heard of him. Irvine. Mayoury had never seen him and Squall interact so she was surprised when he actually started talking to him as if they were old friends, "Squall, I've been thinking a lot lately and I decided something." Squall looked up. Good at least Irvine got his attention. "We need to talk."

"Is that what you decided?" Squall asked with the sarcasm evident in his voice.

To Mayoury's surprise Irvine just laughed and said coolly, "Still the same." His voice turned solemn, "No, it's about…" He trailed off and looked at her. Why did it seem someone was always next to Squall? To Irvine, it seemed clear that the commander didn't want them there. Why were people so stupid?

Squall stood up and said, "Right…okay..."

"Please excuse us," Irvine tipped his hat in his way that made the girls blush. Some girls weren't affected by this. Mayoury seemed to be one of them. Selphie had been too…

When they were out of the library, the pony tailed man led the way to the quad. When they got there, Irvine sat while Squall stayed standing.

"So…" Squall broke the long silence surprisingly.

"Life sucks! I should have acted sooner but I was in shock, yah know? I want to go visit her. I'm going!"

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked without a hint of emotion. Irvine stared at him like he was stupid. How was he able to stop thinking about her for one moment?

Squall stood silent for a moment then said, "If she wanted us to visit she would have kept contact." He turned his back on Irvine. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Ah! Squall, what are you saying? I thought you loved-"

Squall cut him off with uncharacteristic emotional outbreak, "Well she obviously didn't love me!"

"Squall...I would do anything…" Thinking better of how he was going to phrase it, Irvine said, "I think she did love you."

Squall apparently found something funny because he started laughing. He was really laughing. That was kind of rare. "What?" asked the cowboy, dumbfounded.

"We haven't said _her_ name yet."

"Yeah." Irvine coughed uncomfortably, "Who cares?"

"When you go see _Selphie_, will you be able to look _Selphie_ in the eyes? Will _Selphie_ even notice? I don't think I could."

Ignoring Squall's questions Irvine asked, "Do you want to come?"

"I guess…" They both knew they would make it easier for them if the other went. Only it would be harder on Selphie.

* * *

Together they walked from the quad to Cid's office. Irvine knocked on the huge door. "Come in," said a muffled voice from behind the door. The pony tailed man and the blue-eyed man walked in and were greeted with the sight of the older man doing paperwork.

Cid looked up and smiled kindly at them, "Oh, it's you." He straightened and took off his glasses. He almost seemed relieved to leave his paperwork. "What can I do for you?"

"Squall and I want a…vacation…yeah…" Irvine stated beautifully.

"Oh?" Cid's eyebrows rose.

Both Squall and Irvine blushed and Squall said, "It's not what you think!"

The older man's eyebrows went higher. He said, "Squall how do you possibly know what I'm thinking?" He then sighed, "When you've been at garden as long as I have you see a lot of unexpected things but that wasn't what I was thinking."

The younger boys sighed in relief.

"But may I ask what you're planning?"

"Well, we…um…you see… well…" Irvine stuttered then blurted out, "We want to go visit Selphie!"

He had said it so fast that Cid barely made it out, "Oh?"

"Uh, yeah. So can we go?"

"Both of you? Together? At the same time?"

"Yes," they both answered.

He considered this for a moment. Would this really be all right? "Sure, now leave me alone!" Cid put his glasses back on and winked at them before returning to the large pile of paper work in front of him.

* * *

End of Chapter One 


	2. Life Without Her

Disclaimer - I do NOT own FF8

**The Way She Is**

Chapter Two - Life without Her

"So what was life without her like?" Selphie asked swinging her legs back and forth. It was a day after their meeting on the steps and Seifer and Selphie were sitting on a park bench in the middle of a conversation.

"To tell you the truth, I felt relieved. I mean, at first I was heartbroken but it wasn't that bad. She was whinny and possessive… When I found out Rinoa had feelings for Squall I wasn't mad. If it had to be someone, I would want it to be him. I respect him…but don't ever tell him that. Okay?

"He was the only one who could mark me." He pointed at his scar on his face then continued, "No, she had a huge impact on my life or would have if Ultimecia hadn't messed with me…" Seifer trailed off.

"Do you love her now?" Selphie asked after a moment of hesitation.

He looked at her, their eyes met. He sucked in his breath at her gorgeous emerald eyes. He let it out slowly before saying, "No."

His answer was simple and she found herself asking, "Why are you still with her then?"

"Messenger Girl, I thought you knew this! I'm stubborn. I want to love her… I really do. Anything Squall can do I can do better." His grinned returned but she noticed it was somewhat forced. "I mean, I'm thinking I should love her."

She nodded as if in understanding and smiled.

"Now let me ask you a question. Did you have a boyfriend back at garden? Chicken Wuss? Cowboy?"

She averted her eyes. It wasn't the unfair name calling but who he asked about. She knew it shouldn't bother her but why didn't he ask if Squall was her boyfriend. Didn't she say yesterday that she thought she loved him? What made it so bazaar to have her and Squall together? She answered, "No, I didn't"

Seifer furrowed his brow. What had he said to make her suddenly distant? He didn't want to see her sad. Maybe no one ever asked her out. Maybe that's why she's sad. He tried to have his smile return as he said, "I need to go but I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay!" Selphie smile grew and she jumped up ready to leave.

"Bye Tilmitt," Siefer said standing.

"Bye-bye Seify! Say hi to Rinny for me." She ran down the path towards her house. Only when she was out of the park did she slow and let her happy exterior fade. When Seifer asked if she had a boyfriend it made her realize how much she was homesick for garden. She had known all along it was there but didn't like to, or want to, pay attention to it.

* * *

Reyna Nation sat in an over stuffed chair across from the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. He looked up from his papers and stared her in the eye, "It's a little late for sign-up."

His name was Cid and Reyna couldn't blame the middle aged man for being suspicious. She wiped at a lose stand of strait blonde hair out of her face and said, "My father didn't want me to go till now." A lie, she was a good liar. It came easy to her.

"Ah. I see," he said, looking over the rim of his glasses. He didn't seem to believe her which scared her; no one had ever seen through her lies. "Well then I don't see any reason you can't join," He stared at her as if waiting for her to tell the truth. She held strong until he said, "You'll start classes tomorrow, and you're already behind. You'll have a lot of work to make up."

She thanked him and he smiled. He pressed a button to some sort of speaker, "Xu?"

"Yes sir?" A female's voice asked.

"Will you please make Ms. Nation a schedule for classes?"

"Yes sir."

He took his finger off the button and then asked, "Now, what weapon will you be studying?"

"Gun blade," She showed him the weapon at her side.

"Oh?" Cid raised his eyebrow. _She'll sure make things interesting, _he thought to himself. He smiled at her and continued, "Xu will show you the way to your dorm. You're dismissed."

Reyna stood and exited silently. She pushed the office door open and was met with a girl about her age standing before her. Xu. "I'm Xu." Obviously. "Here is your schedule." She handed Reyna a sheet of paper. "Come on. I'll show you to your dorm."

Reyna followed her to the elevator and down a long hall lined with doors on either side. Xu stopped before one and said, "Here it is." She handed Reyna the key then without another word, left.

She opened the door and found a plain room consisting of a bed, dresser, desk, chair, closet, and another door, which must have been a bathroom. She sighed. _You have better get use to it, _she thought dryly. Disturbing her silence were voices coming from the hall outside her room.

Two girls were loitering around. One with long black hair pulled back into a bun, dark skin, and dark eyes said, "So right when we were starting to talk that playboy Irvine came up and acted like he and Squall were great friends. They then left to talk about something."

"Don't you know?" asked her companion. She was a short girl with red hair that was a little below the ears. It was curly and cute. She had green eyes hidden beneath thick glasses. The red head looked around and Reyna pretended to shut her door but left it slightly open. Even though she didn't know who they were talking about, Reyna couldn't resist gossip.

The red head seemed satisfied and continued, "Irvine and Squall were really close but Squall started hanging out with Selphie, she was Irvine's best friend. Irvine got jealous and they haven't really been seen together since."

"So they were both in love with her?" The black haired girl asked.

"I guess. I don't know the details. That group kept to themselves."

"Group?"

"Um…Squall, Irvine, Instructor Trepe…Zell…"

"You mean that really hyper guy?"

"Yeah. Then Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt."

"Why just them? They seem to have nothing in common," The black haired girl asked.

"They saved the world from sorceress Ultamecia together," The red head paused then said, "C'mon" She lead the way and soon the sound of footsteps disappeared. Reyna didn't know why she listened. _Why should I care? _She asked herself before she shut her dorm room door completely.

* * *

The raven-haired girl opened the apartment door, Seifer's. All she saw was the dark emptiness of the room. As her eyes adjusted and she could make out a lone figure sitting on the couch staring strait at her. The figure startled her until she recognized him as Seifer, her boyfriend.

"Seifer?" She asked slowly.

"Rinoa…" His voice wavered. _Damn. Get it out man, _He said to himself. "You can turn on the lights if you want." Rinoa reached for the switch and flipped it. He flinched at the bright light.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked as she floated over to him and kneeled down beside him placing a hand on his knee.

He stood up quickly, his words hit her hard, and suddenly, "I don't think we should see each other anymore." As he said this, he turned and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Is it Selphie?" She asked accusingly.

"No… She just made me realize that you and me would never really work."

"How come? We barely even tried! What about that summer?"

"What about that summer? If we were meant to be together don't you think it would have worked out then?"

"Meant to be together! Since when did you care!" She stood up and was now yelling.

Seifer's ever-cool voice was calm as he said, "Stop yelling. You know I'm right. Go back to Squall. He still loves you."

Rinoa calmed down a little and sat back down. Staring at her feet she asked in a small voice, "So… It's over?"

Seifer walked to the door, grabbed his trench coat and swung it over his shoulder. As he walked out the door he answered quietly, "Yeah." So when he walked out that door he never saw the raven haired girl again but her voice was always with him asking, _So… It's over? _Mocking him forever, reminding him of what he did, what he _had_ done.

* * *

The door rang, coming from the front entry hall. Selphie sprang from her bed where she had been reading a romance novel and sped out her bedroom door. She had been in much happier and hyperactive mood after she had started talking to Seifer.

The brunette skipped down the stairs and practically flew to the door. Not taking any time to see who was outside she threw the door open and shouted, "Hi!" The two men standing before her were speechless. Selphie recognized them at once and turned various shades of red.

Irvine was the first to come out of his moment of shock and said, "Uh, hey…"

Marie came into the hall and took in the scene. Her daughter standing paralyzed at the door while two rather good-looking men stood waiting for someone to do something. The older woman walked up from behind Selphie and said politely, "Well hello. Do come in. You are?"

They stepped gratefully into the hall as Selphie stepped out of the way. The one with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail answered, "Thanks. I'm Irvine Kinneas and he's Squall Leonheart. We're old friends of Selphie from the orphanage and Garden."

Marie led the way to the kitchen and asked, "Can I get you anything?" They shook their heads, 'no'. Right when they sat down the doorbell rang again. Selphie, who wanted to get away, went to see who it was.

"Hey!" A breathless Seifer said when she opened the door.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Come on. I'll tell you out side. I have some things to tell you," he said while grabbing her hand.

"Seifer, I can't. Squall and Irvine are over," She said in a slight whisper. He let her had slide from his and only replied, "Oh."

"I didn't know they were coming!" said a flustered Selphie, "I didn't."

"Well why should I care? I just came here to tell you that I broke up with Rinoa. That's all."

"So…it's over?" Rinoa had said the same thing. "Was there anything else? You said some 'things'." Selphie questioned. She wanted him to stay. What was she going to say to Irvine and Squall? Why were they here? How was she going to explain this to her mom?

"No, nothing… I'll see you around," Seifer said coolly. He turned and walked away. There had been something more. Selphie could tell. She walked slowly back to the kitchen dragging her feet. Why did they have to come now? When she reached the kitchen, Irvine and Squall were talking about Balamb. Marie looked up and asked, "Who was it?"

"No one," Selphie lied. She looked around at their guests and caught Irvy's eye. She blushed. The look told her he knew everything about her. He could still tell when she was lying.

The ever-observant Marie excused herself. She had seen these two young men's expressions. Selphie had never been popular with boys. It wasn't because she was ugly, sure, she wasn't the most glamorous girl but she was pretty. It was because she was just too hyper.

She had come home some days crying but she would never let anyone see. Peace, love, and happiness were Selphie's life. Marie noticed she had not said it as much lately. When her daughter came home from garden, she had become more subdued. At first she thought was because Selphie missed her father but soon it became apparent there was more to it.

Squall stared at her. She had hardly changed except her smile wasn't quite as bright when she smiled at them. She was still absolutely beautiful to him but with the time that past something seemed different, the way he saw her in his mind was different.

The three of them sat in silence, not a comfortable silence that they would have shared a year and a half ago but a cold awkward one. Squall was the first one to break the silence, which was very unlike him, but now it was the second time he did in two days. "Why did you leave?" He asked abruptly staring hard at Selphie.

"My dad was dieing…" She trailed off as if thinking then added, "And we were getting awkward…"

"We?" Irvine asked.

"You. You two couldn't be around each other and I couldn't be around either of you without the other getting mad. I hated what I was doing. I couldn't live with myself…"

Another silence followed. This one with everyone thinking about what she had said. This time Selphie spoke first by asking, "How is everyone at garden?"

"Good. Quistis is dating Nida and Zell is still with Library Girl," Irvine answered.

Selphie laughed, "That's good. What's the library girl's name again?"

"Umm, I think it's…Stella!" Irvine and Selphie started giggling while Squall looked between them. He really didn't get them or their inside jokes.

The giggling stopped and another silence followed until Irvine said, "Anything new with you?"

"No…" Selphie didn't know what to say. The next thing that came out of her mouth was just blurted out, "Rinoa lives close by here!"

* * *

Quistis Trepe stepped into her classroom and looked around. Everyone was there, good. "Good morning class. I trust everyone studied for our test," Looking around she could tell who had studied and who hadn't. She smiled. Suddenly a blonde haired girl burst in and looked around. Quistis looked her up and down, tall, blue eyes, and strait hair. She had never seen this girl before. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, sorry I'm late! I'm new and I got lost."

"Right. Reyna Nation?" She didn't wait for an answer, "I'm Instructor Trepe. Welcome to my classroom. Take a seat." She did and Quistis continued, "We are taking a test today. You will take it too but it won't count on your grade."

Reyna stared at Instructor Trepe. She just got here and already there was a test! This was crazy! The test had reached her and she took one from the top before passing it to the person behind her. She studied each question in turn. She had no idea what the answers to any of them were.

Quistis studied the new girl as she looked at the test. She could tell when someone was going to fail. She sat back down at her desk, opened her book, and began reading. Soon the first test was facedown on her desk. She shut the book and took the paper. She looked it over. Lena did very well. Quistis put it back on the now growing pile. The bell rang and she called to her class, "All tests on my desk! Even if you're not done. I want all tests on my desk or you'll fail."

The new girl was the last one at her desk, "How did you think you did?"

"Terrible. I didn't know anything on it."

"You'll learn," Quistis said taking her test.

"Um, I heard you were one who saved the world from Ultamecia."

Quistis looked up, "Yes… You better go; you'll be late for your next class." She watched Reyna go. How had she known about that? Hadn't she only been here less then twenty-four hours?

Quistis stifled a yawn. All she wanted to do was sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to take a nap. Her next class started in fifteen minutes. She started for the door; at least she could get some coffee.

Suddenly Zell came running into her classroom yelling, "Did you hear!"

Wow, he was annoying, " No. I haven't and I don't want to either. Whatever it is—"

"Irvine and Squall went to visit Selphie! They left yesterday!" Zell looked excited. He was jumping from foot to foot.

"What! You're joking!" Quistis stared daggers into the blond boy and he stopped jumping and slowly put his foot down asking, "What?" He looked rather pathetic to Quistis.

Quistis sighed. It had been Irvine idea. Squall would never have thought of it or would have just never gone through with it. They've all thought of it before, she knew she had. "I need some coffee," She walked gracefully out of the room leaving Zell staring stupidly after.

Zell came to himself. Quistis was strange. He had always thought so. Why had she liked Squall? He wasn't that great. Zell sighed and started to walk towards his dorm. Why didn't the guys ask him to go with them. He loved Selphie too. Although probably not in the same way…

He reached his dorm, walked in, and saw Stella sitting on his bed. He grinned huge, "Hey!"

"Where were you? I've been waiting forever!" Her curly black haired head bobbed up and down as she came over to him. Stella put her arms around his thin waist.

"Oh, I was talking to Quisty," Zell said while putting his arms around her waist. She made a clucking sound. He knew she didn't like Quistis because Zell used to have a small crush on her…kind of still did…

* * *

End of Chapter Two 


	3. Making Friends

Disclaimer - do not own this game

**The Way She Is**

Chapter Three - Making Friends

Selphie lay in her bed with eyes wide open and mind wheeling. Why did they have to come now? Sure, she put on a happy face but she was only acting. She was actually getting used to the town plus she had made a friend, Seifer.

The thought of Seifer made her even more confused. _He had something more to say to me but… Why did I mention Rinoa! _She thought to herself. Squall had become whiter than usual and only said, "Oh." Irvine had then hastily changed the subject. _Stupid._

_Stupid. Stupid Selphie. _She hit her head with her hand.

"Honey?" A small, timid, musical voice questioned and Selphie looked to see her beloved mother.

She sat up, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Marie came and sat down on Selphie's bed. She pushed a strand of hair out of Selphie's face with a motherly touch. "I didn't know you were so popular with the guys." The older woman laughed lightly.

"Mom!" Selphie yelled while putting her head under the pillow trying to hide. That made her mother laugh harder.

Marie turned somber, "Hon, you can tell me."

"Please just leave me alone for now," Selphie said from under her pillow. How she wished to tell her mom but it might make Marie feel guilty. Marie smiled and pulled the pillow off Selphie's head and smoothed her daughter's hair before standing up and walking slowly out the door. When Selphie saw the door shut a tier slid down her cheek. _Stupid Selphie.

* * *

_

The car ride to the hotel was silent. Irvine had tried several times to engage a conversation. The cowboy shot a glance at his blue-eyed "friend". He was staring strait ahead, barely blinking.

"I wonder who was at the door," Squall suddenly said. Irvine knew he was thinking about Rinoa and said, "I don't think it was her. It was a male's voice."

Squall looked over at Irvine for the first time, "Boyfriend?"

Worry struck the cowboy but he said smoothly, "No, not Selphie. She doesn't date."

"She's changed," Squall stated bluntly.

"Maybe…" Irvine shot another glance at him. "But Selphie never took… Is that…?" Irvine slowed down the car and stared out his window. Squall turned to see what he was looking at. Irvine had now stopped the car completely. Squall eyes saw a tall blond haired man with a scar across his face walking down the street, his hands in his pockets.

Irvine rolled down the window and called out, "Uh, hey! It's been awhile knighty!" Seifer stopped and swung toward them and as he recognized the two a strange expression came on his face, one that neither of them could read.

"Well if it isn't Cowboy and Puberty Boy. It has been a while," Seifer snarled sarcastically. He started walking down the sidewalk again.

Irvine moved the car forward and started to follow along side Seifer. "What's new with you?" Irvine grinned at him, trying to be friendly of course.

"Not much. What about you?" Again his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, we were just visiting Selphie. Have you seen her? Or maybe Rinoa?"

Seifer stopped walking again and turned towards the car and smirked, "Yeah, I've seen them around."

Squall who had been listening quietly asked, "How she doing?"

The blond haired man knew that he was asking about Rinoa and not Selphie. He stared past Irvine to Squall and said, "I think she's been better."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Just saw her this morning," Seifer grimaced as her words came to him, "So… It's over."Did he do the right thing? Yes. He had. His confidence returned and he knew he had done the right thing. Rinoa still loved Squall. "What are two fine SeeDs like yourselves doing here?"

"We're visiting Selphie," Irvine stated for the second time before Squall could retort with something sarcastic. There was a moment of silence before he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Live here," he answered shortly. Suddenly an idea came into his mind. He had nothing left here, certainly not Selphie, not with these guys here. What would stop him from going to garden and becoming a SeeD? Nothing. "When are you going back to Garden?"

Irvine looked over at the icy eyed man besides him but he made no indication so the man with the long brown hair said, "Um, we haven't decided yet. Not too long. I think Cid will need Squall for something."

Too long, he wanted to leave now, "Oh, okay. I better go now. I'll see you soon." Seifer started to strut down the sidewalk towards his apartment a little more happily than usual.

Squall puzzled over Seifer's last words. "I'll see you soon." What did he mean by that? If he had said, "See you around." He could have let it go but the blonde man had said, "See you soon".

* * *

Seifer was already finished packing and had just called his landlord. Now he stood staring at the phone. It was time to call Cid. He had the directory in his hand and with his other free hand; he picked up the phone and dialed.

It started ringing, then there was a click and a female's voice said, "Hello this is Balamb Garden. How may I direct your call?"

Despite himself, he smirked. Xu helping him! Like that would ever happen if she knew who he was, but all he said was, "I'd like to speak to the headmaster." He said it as politely as he could and added as an afterthought, "Please."

"Sure." There was another click and then, "Hello, this is Headmaster Cid."

"Hi Headmaster. This is Seifer. I was wondering if--"

"Seifer! Well how are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm fine. But I was wondering if I could, you know, become a SeeD at Balamb…?" He trailed off.

"Well…it's in the middle of the program but you have been through it all before…" Seifer smirked, yes he had and this time he wouldn't fail. "I don't see why not! But Seifer, if you do anything, anything, that warrants my attention, you're out! Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Cid smiled on the phone. "I'll send someone down to… Where do you live?"

Seifer quickly gave Cid the address and thanked him. Then they said goodbye.

_One more call_, he thought. He pushed the directory aside and dialed the now familiar number. The phone seemed to ring for an eternity before a voice said, "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Selphie there?"

"Can I ask who is calling?"

"Seifer."

"Okay. One minute" He heard Marie put the phone down and call up to Selphie.

"Hello?"

"Hey! This is Seifer."

"Oooh, hi!"

"How was your party?"

"Party? Oh! Oh Seifer don't even talk to me about that! Are you going to tell me what you were going to tell me earlier when you came over?"

Oh yeah. He had almost forgotten about that… He lied, "Yeah. I have made up my mind! I'm going back to Garden!"

Her heart leapt to her throat and all she could think to say was, "Oh."

He seemed disappointed by her reaction and said, "Yeah… I just wanted to tell you. I'm leaving tomorrow…"

_Tomorrow! No! _She suddenly came to herself with a bang and said with false joy, "Well that's great Seifer! If you make it, I'll come to the ceremony! That will sure be a day for celebrating. Good luck!"

Seifer laughed happily, "Thanks. Well… Later." The line clicked and Selphie was left with the receiver held up to her ear listening to the dial tone.

The only friend she had was now leaving her. She was alone again. It was no fair! She had only had him for a couple days and now he was leaving! Tiers started escaping from her eyes. She had to get out! She ran to the door and ran out it.

She didn't stop running until she was in the city surrounded by strangers, nothing to remind her of anything. All her dreams and ideas seemed to be lost with her tiers and the dark, cold night. She looked up suddenly when she heard her name over the wind.

Squall was standing a few feet away from her. He seemed so familiar and comforting. She ran to him and flung herself into his awaiting arms. As soon as her eyes reached his shirt she started to sob onto his shoulder. He began rubbing her back and whispered soothing things that she couldn't understand but they sounded nice. Her tiers slowly began to stop.

"Sorry," She said pitifully like a child when she had finally stopped crying completely. She had been crying over some other boy. She pulled away from him but he didn't let go of her shoulders.

"What for?"

"Well, you know, crying on you," _Crying about Seifer, _She answered sheepishly.

"Selphie I'd do anything for you. Whatever it was I'd do it for you. You've done so much for me Selph. I don't know how to repay you," He said sincerely then added as an after thought, "Why were you crying?"

She looked up at him shyly. What would he say if he knew she had been crying for Seifer and her lost…friendship? Was it friendship? He was Squall's foe and plus he dated Rinoa. She searched for an answer in her mind and one came that was truthful, "Because…I'm lonely."

"I know how that feels… Selphie…" His voice was barely above a whisper and made her feel incredibly safe, "I was in love with Rinoa and she left me. Do you know how lonely I was? I even tried to kill myself but I wasn't quite brave enough… You made me less lonely. You made me happy again. I owe you everything Selphie and if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here." He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Squall," she said breathlessly as she broke away from the kiss. She was feeling unbelievably guilty.

* * *

Early the next morning Reyna trudged up the steps of the apartment building, the elevator had apparently broken down. She was not a morning person but Instructor Trepe sent her to pick up a new student for Garden. In doing so she would receive extra credit. She reached the third floor. Before she stepped into the hallway she yawned. It was way too early.

Reyna started looking at the room numbers. 301. 303. 305. She suddenly noticed she was looking on the wrong side. She yawned again and mumbled to herself.

302. That was it. She knocked on the door. Only silence on the other side. She decided to pound on the door. There was no answer again. She tried the knob. It was locked. She looked around the hall making sure no one was there. She backed away a couple of steps. She raised her foot and kicked.

The door came crashing down. She smiled and started looking around again. She heard movement from the room next store and hurried into 302. The apartment looked mostly empty but she didn't give it a second thought. She was in a hurry.

She made her way to what she thought was the bedroom and turned the doorknob. She was right and in the room was a mattress. A duffle bag was lying in the middle of the floor. _Good, at least he was ready. _On the bed was a blond man that looked about her age or a little older. He was very gorgeous and looked adorable sleeping. The only thing that wasn't cute was the scar across his face. She wondered where he had gotten it…

"Hey! Seifer? Wake up!" She said loudly. Seifer only mumbled something and rolled over. She sighed. Something caught her eye. It was a gun blade. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as her Sansu-shi. Suddenly she knew how to wake him.

She pulled out Sansu-shi and placed it on his throat. She said, "Wake up or you'll die."

The man's green eyes shot open and Reyna couldn't help but smirk. She looked down at him and removed her gun blade, "Seifer? Hello, I'm Reyna Nation, SeeD trainee. I'm here to pick you up."

He looked over at his digital clock and groaned, "Why this early?"

"Because Instructor Trepe wanted us back in time for her class." He could hear the sarcasm plain on her lips and smirked.

Seifer got out of bed and pulled his pants up over his boxers. The he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Last, he put on his coveted trench coat and ran a hand through his blond hair. He grabbed his duffle bag and Hoshi sniffed as she led the way out the door. Once they reached the family room, she heard behind her, "What the hell did you do to my door?"

She laughed and said, "You are a very sound sleeper and it was in my way."

Seifer was seething with anger, "Do you know how much I'll have to pay for this if the manager finds out!"

""Well then, don't tell him. How is he going to find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll notice when the door is on the floor and not in the frame where it's supposed to be!"

Reyna sighed and stepped over the door pulling Seifer with her by the hand. She then pulled the door up and put it back on the frame. "See? Easy. Now come on. We're late."

* * *

End of Chapter Three 


	4. What You're Made Of

Disclaimer - I don't own this game…

**The Way She Is  
**

Chapter Four - what you're Made Of

Irvine got out of the hotel bed and pulled on his clothes. Squall was still sleeping which was fine. His head hurt and he hadn't slept well all night. The night before continued to raced through his head. He had been looking for Squall so he had gone outside the hotel. There he saw something that broke his heart. He dropped down on the bed. He couldn't think about it.

After a while he got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a note to Squall saying he had gone out and would be back later. Having written the note he left the hotel and Squall. The sky was sunny and cloudless unlike his mood. It was rather early so not many people were around and Irvine felt relieved. He couldn't bare having to look at people.

On the streets of the city he walked slowly as young woman rushed past him. Probably late for work, Irvine thought. He watched her jog to wherever she was going. She was attractive and a long time ago he would have hit on her. It wasn't that long ago though… A lot had changed…

He slowly walked into the street, dazed not looking where he was going. There was a squeal of tires, a shout, lots of screaming, and suddenly red pain. Everything went black. Nothing was there. Everything was gone.

* * *

Zell moved down the hall towards Quistis' room. He needed someone to talk to for advice. He would have gone to someone else but no one was around except maybe Xu and Nida but he wasn't that close to them. He made it to her room and knocked softly on the door. It was early and he hoped she wasn't sleeping.

Nida opened the door, "Oh, hey Zell?" He raised his eyebrow.

This is awkward. "Uh, hi… Is Quistis here? I need to ask her something," Zell said shyly.

"Yeah, I'm here," A voice sounded from behind the door. Quistis appeared beside Nida. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "What do you want?"

When the blonde-haired woman appeared, Zell started to regain his energy. How did she do this to him? "Well I need some advice and since...you're the closest friend I have here right now, could you help me?" Quistis sighed then nodded. Zell looked at Nida and said, "No offence."

"None taken." Nida shrugged

"Well…it's kind of private…" Zell shrugged back apologetically.

"No! If Nida has to leave I won't help you."

"Hey, hey! It's okay. I was going to leave soon anyway," Nida backed out the door, his hand raise in surrender. He blew a kiss to Quisty then started down the hall.

Quistis stepped aside and let Zell in her room. He looked around. Wow! He was in Quistis' room! "So what is it?" Quistis' question startled him and he looked at Quistis in befuddlement.

"You said you needed advice. Don't you remember?"

"…uh…oh! Oh yeah! Well this is kind of… You see…I…" Zell tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Oh my god! Just say it!" He could tell the well-known instructor was irritated.

"I don't think the relationship with Stella is working…" He trailed off and started looking around, "You've got a nice room."

Quistis would not be distracted. "And you thought I could help you?"

Zell plopped down on her tidy bed and looked into her blue eyes, "Well you always helped Selphie and you are really smart… I just don't want to lie to Stella by saying that we're something that we're not. I care for her like, well, a sister and I don't want to hurt her, yah know?"

Quistis looked at Zell. He somehow looked different. Not the overly hyper, annoying guy she knew, but a caring brotherly type. Maybe that's what Selphie saw…? "I think you should tell her the truth. Like you said, you don't want to lie to her. If you keep it from her, the truth will come out eventually, it might hurt her even more finding out from someone other then you."

Zell thought this over before saying, "I guess you're right. Thanks Quistis!" Zell leaped up and move towards her. He kissed her on the cheek, "You're great!" Then he bounced out and left her standing there, dumbfounded holding her cheek, a soft blush rising slightly from her neck to her face.

* * *

Seifer sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Reyna was stationed next to him. He held his head in his hands, "Stupid girl. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid girl!"

Reyna slumped in her chair, "I didn't mean too… Do you think we should call any one?"

"No! He has no—" Seifer broke off in the middle of his sentence and stood up, walking over to the pay phone.

"Wait, who are—" Seifer cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Do you have any change?" She dug into her pockets and then handed what she found to Seifer. He took it and started making calls.

"Hello. Balamb Garden, how can I help you today?"

"Xu? It's Seifer. I need to speak to Cid!"

"Seifer? …The headmaster is busy—"

"That's bull! I need to speak to Cid. It's really important!" Seifer growled through the phone.

"Fine," Xu said. There was a pause and then a male's voice said, "Hello, this is Headmaster Cid."

"Cid? You know that girl you sent to get me? Well, she ran over Irvine," He paused to silence the protests from Reyna.

"What? Is he all right? I'll be right there!" The line clicked. Seifer hung up the phone then fed the phone more money and dialed the Tilmitt's home number.

"Hello, this is the Tilmitt's," Seifer recognized the voice of Marie Tilmitt.

"Hi, Mrs. Tilmitt. This is Seifer Almasy. I need to talk to Selphie. Is she there?"

"Yes, she is. I'll go get her right now," He could hear her set down the phone and call up to her daughter. "Who's Selphie?" Seifer turned and looked at the girl who had run over Irvine. She looked scared and helpless. He never in his life wanted to look like that, but of course, he already had…

"She's a close friend of Irv—"

"Hello? Seifer?"

"Selph! …I've got something I need to tell you. Don't freak out. I'm sure everything will turn out all right."

Selphie was now more scared then she had been before. It was obvious he had never comforted anyone before. He was just going on and on about how she shouldn't be worried while had to wait on the other end, "Just tell me Seif!"

There was a pause before he said, "We were in an accident. Reyna came and picked me up to go to garden. He just came out of no where and she hit him…"

"Who is Reyna?" Realizing what she heard, Selphie clutched the phone. "Are you okay? Who was hit? Who Seif?"

"Irvine." Tiers welded up in her eyes instantly. She couldn't speak but Seifer didn't expect her to, "Selphie? Do you know what hotel they were staying at? I think we need to call Squall. Do you know the number?"

"I, I, I don't, I don't know…" She forced herself to speak.

"Come on Selphie? Do you know the number?"

"…No…"

"Okay, that's okay. Do you think your mom can drive you to the hospital? I could come and get you if she can't...somehow…I suppose I could—"

"She can…"

"Okay. Selphie I need to go but I'll see you soon, okay?" He was talking to her as if she was a child. Why did everyone treat her like that? She put down the phone not answering. She leaned against the wall of her kitchen and sunk to the floor. She started to sob.

* * *

Marie took control of the situation after she got what she needed from her daughter and soon they were driving towards the hospital. Selphie's head pressed against the window as support for the sobs that were racking her body. Marie could do nothing to console her. The young girl's body jerked suddenly upwards and she whispered, "Stop."

"What? Why?" Marie pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that Selphie was pointing at and parked.

"I'll be right back." Selphie opened her door and started sprinting for the rotating doors. She reached the counter in record time and rang the gold bell three times before someone came to the desk. Xu would have never made her wait this long.

At the sight of the brunette's face the woman who had come grabbed some tissues and asked what she could do to help. Soon Selphie was be escorted to Squall and Irvine's room on the fifth floor. She thanked them as best she could, took a deep breath, and pounded on the door.

A rumpled looking Squall came to the door. He was tucking in his white shirt but on seeing Selphie took her in his arms, "Selph! What's wrong?"

Selphie grimaced and tried to pull away, "Squall…" He held her tighter and again tried to pull her closer. "No, Squall, it's Irvine."

This caught his attention and he let her go and gave her a hurt look before closing off his thoughts. "He went out. I don't know when or where so if you want to talk to him I wouldn't know where he is."

"No! Squall! They were in an accident. They hit him and now he's at the hospital." Her voice quivered and went lower. "Seifer said he was still in surgery…"

Squall took a step backward. His mind was wheeling. A part of him was ecstatic; she didn't come here to see Irvine. Another part of him felt guilty for that and yet another felt scared. He was scared for his friend and brother. The final fourth was confused; Seifer?

He had to act. They would get nowhere if he was frozen in his own thoughts. "How did you get here?"

* * *

Selphie walked as fast as she could through the white halls to get where Seifer was waiting. She had never been this worried about anybody. Even during the Sorceress Wars, she was convinced they would all make it out okay and she didn't worry about it but she couldn't find that comfort now. This was something so common. People died in accidents everyday. Irvine was more than a person he was her best friend.

The minute she saw Seifer she felt that maybe everything would be okay. She ran the last couple feet and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Are you okay?"

He hugged her back. He had never felt like this, like he was needed by someone. Moreover, he never thought anyone would worry over him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay." She didn't let go but he didn't really want her to. He looked past her brown head and saw a very stunned Squall stare at them. He then collapsed in a chair and coughed. "Any news?"

Selphie finally pulled away and looked uncertain about something but turned her attention on the girl sitting next to the pay phone in a blue plastic chair, "Reyna?"

The blonde-haired woman looking startled, along with sick, tried to pull herself together. She stood and took Selphie's hand, "Reyna Nation. I'm so sorry. I, I don't know what happened…" She said it so sincerely Selphie tried to smile. Failing she decided to hug her, as she would have done a year and a half ago.

Seifer addressed Squall formally, "Not yet. The doctor said he would wait until Headmaster Cid got here."

"You did call Cid? Good." Squall went into full commander mode to take his mind off things, i.e. Selphie clinging to Seifer, and went to find out how the surgery is doing.

Reyna pulled away from Selphie and grasped Seifer's arm and she brought his ear close to her mouth, "You were going to leave her." Her voice sounded confused, surprised, and maybe even a little angry.

Seifer drew away from her and frowned, "What does that mean?" His eyes stayed on Selphie who was quietly talking to her mother. She looked stressed. She looked up and caught Seifer's eye and he tried to smile. Being so out of practice, it didn't turn out so good. Selphie grimaced and looked away with a heartbreaking expression in her eyes.

Reyna coughed, "Well, aren't you two a couple?"

"What!" He said this too loudly because several people turned to look at the two of them. Lowering his voice he continued, "Are you crazy? Me and Messenger Girl? Ha!" He pivoted and walked stiffly towards the ending machine. The blonde he left behind smiled slightly despite where they were.

Suddenly there was a plump man with brown hair rushing into the hall trailed closely by four SeeDs, two women and two men. The man was Headmaster Cid and Reyna recognized the women as Instructor Trepe and Xu. Cid went right to work, going to the nurses' station and demanding to talk to someone important. Instructor Trepe moved to embrace Selphie, the blond man with a tattoo covering his face followed. Although the last man and Xu didn't go to her, Selphie gave them hugs too.

Squall came back from wherever he had run off to and joined the conversation with one of the nurses and Cid, ignoring everyone else. Seifer had slid down into a chair facing a window. He knew that his part in this was over. He looked almost longingly over towards Selphie, who was crying on Zell's shoulder, and sighed. Irvine was so lucky. He had no idea. How many people would come for him? Maybe Squall, just to make sure the job was done. Seifer smirked.

The four SeeDs and the ex-SeeD were all gathered around talking in hushed voices. Marie had gone to the bathroom to give her daughter some time with her friends. "But why is Seifer here?" Quistis was asking.

"Because he was in the car when Reyna was driving," Selphie answered. "How did you all get here so fast?"

"We flew. Cid was worried… It's surprising Seifer hasn't left yet or actually, that he didn't just leave the body. Hit and run," said Zell darkly.

Selphie scowled. "No. Seifer has changed. He's not like he used to be," Selphie said her eyes taking in all of her old friends. Through all this she had not, not noticed that Nida and Quistis were oddly distant from each other and Xu was taking every opportunity to touch the plain boy.

All four of them found what Selphie said unbelievable but if she believed Seifer Almasy was, finally, a good person they wouldn't try to talk her out of it. Selphie could be rather stubborn at times. They all sat back in chair waiting for the news Cid would get for them and didn't' try to talk to each other, except Xu who was flirting outrageously with Nida. Selphie found this disgusting. Who knew if Irvine would be all right?

Selphie whispered over to Zell, who was close by, "What's up with Quistis and Nida? Xu, too?"

Zell suddenly looked very smug. "They broke up. Apparently, Nida doesn't like Irvine all that much and Quistis was like, 'I can't be with anyone who doesn't like my friends.' It was rather cool," He said. "I guess, Xu is taking advantage of Nida's heartbrokenness and trying to 'comfort' him."

Selphie looked at Zell, maybe her and Seifer weren't the only ones who had changed. "Why are you happy about it?"

Zell faced her fully and furrowed his brow, which made him look very cute. "I guess they just didn't look right to me. I think Quistis should be with someone else…"

Selphie raised her eyebrow, feeling slightly giddy but before she could comment on this, Cid was coming towards them with Squall not far behind.

"Everyone, I have great news. The surgeon said the surgery was successful and Irvine will be okay. He's pretty scraped up right now but he'll be back to normal in no time." Cid laughed, he was relieved.

Selphie bounced up, "Can I see him?" She felt elevated. Irvine was fine. He would be up walking around, making jokes, and flirting with all the pretty girls. He is fine.

"He's resting now but when he wakes up, and if he's up for it, he can have one visitor at a time. I want to see him first but," he smiled at the small brunette, "you can be next, Selph."

Reyna looked relieved and went over to Headmaster Cid to talk quietly about what had happened. Quistis and Zell stood up to converse with their commander while Nida watched and Xu petted. Seifer sunk lower in his seat. He had nothing against cowboy, except maybe that he was annoying, and was glad he would be okay, for Selphie's sake.

Marie Tilmitt smiled and patted her daughter on the knee. "Mind if I leave, honey? Or do you want me to stay?"

Selphie smiled slyly at her mom, "I'll be okay now. You can go home."

"Okay then, I'll leave the car with you and call a cab. Bye honey, I love you. I 'm happy you're friend is going to be well" She kissed her on the forehead and left.

* * *

End of Chapter Four 


	5. The People We Care About

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy 8.

**The Way She Is**

Chapter Five - the People We Care About

"Hey, come here for a second." Squall guided the small brown-haired woman away from everyone else into an empty hospital room.

"Squall, Cid must almost be done…" It was the late afternoon and they had all waited patiently for the young man to awaken. Selphie was finding it harder to contain herself with her wishes of seeing Irvine so close to coming true.

"This probably won't take long." Squall looked like he had when Rinoa left, like a beaten puppy. His beautiful blue eyes were distant and his normally calm face was dark with shadows.

"I'm just going to say everything. Please don't interrupt me… I'm sorry I kissed you." Selphie opened her mouth to speak but Squall made a hand gesture to silence her, "No. I'm not done. I used to think…you could save me from the hurt and maybe you did. You helped me be more dependent without the girl. I guess, I thought I should love you because I had loved Rinoa when she had saved me." Selphie shook her head. "I kissed you because I wanted to love you and wanted to feel you loved me—I'm sorry."

"Squall," Selphie breathed. "It's okay, nothing bad came from it. I'm sorry too. I guess we both were delusional. Everyone wants to be with the man who saved the world." She smiled and moved to him, giving him a brief hug.

Squall fell into it slightly but then pulled away cautiously, "What about you and Seifer? Did I ruin anything between you two?"

"What!" Selphie took a step back and stared at her friend, confusion written on her face. "What are you talking about?"

The brown-haired man smirked and oddly enough resembled the man he had mentioned above, "I saw you hugging him."

"Pssh. I hug everyone."

"You hug him differently."

"You can't hug someone differently."

Before Squall could make another point, Cid walked lightly into their room. "Hmm, good to see you aren't making out." Squall answered with a "whatever" while Selphie flushed. "Irvine is ready for you Selph."

Selphie looked once at Squall who caught her eye and raised his eyebrow and then at Cid who grinned knowingly. _As if he knows anything,_ She thought as she glided out the door ungracefully.

The cowboy was waiting propped up in the uncomfortable bed with a eyes on the television. He glanced over at her before turning it off. She sat herself down on a more comfortable chair than the ones in the hall but still far from one, a queen would sit in. They locked eyes and said nothing. Selphie placed her hand on his and smiled weakly.

"I heard you were worried." He seemed proud of himself.

Selphie scoffed, "Of course I was! What would I do if something happened to you? There would be no one to laugh at my jokes!" She put her other hand to her face and started weeping.

"Oh Selph… Baby…" Irvine pulled her to him and she nudged her head between his shoulder and neck. "Don't cry over me."

Once she had pulled herself together and checked the damage in the mirror she went back to her spot on the slightly comfortable chair. Again, they said nothing and just stared at each other. The man frowned and pulled his hand away, looking at everything but her.

"What?" It was all so confusing.

"I saw you and Squall together last night… You guys were kissing." The woman felt her stomach drop. "Are you two together now? Are you in love?"

Selphie thought of the conversation she just had with Squall and tried to put what they had into words. "No, we're not together and we're not in love. That kiss was a mistake and we both admit it. It may be cruel to say this out loud but we were just…using each other…"

Irvine looked up from the dull bedspread and asked, "Really?" He looked oddly relieved. "I was jealous." He looked at her and they knew.

"Irvine—"

"No! I know what you're going to say and I don't need to hear it. Just sit here, be my best friend…I'm heartbroken." They linked hands again and stayed silent for the rest of Selphie's visit.

* * *

Squall walked through the park thinking heavily, like he was good at. He felt very at peace with himself and if anyone were to ask him what his purpose in life was he would be able to answer. He was happy and he didn't feel guilty about it for once. He knew he and Selphie would always be good friends and they had both learned something important from each other.

Up ahead were trees and birds, the path veered off in all directions and Squall wasn't afraid of which to pick. He turned to the left and there she was, the beautiful raven-haired girl that had plagued his dreams for months. He stopped and watched her for a moment before going over and sitting down. Neither of them are ready to speak but there's time for that later.

* * *

Reyna entered his room and stalled by the door. Selphie and Irvine were laughing heartily at something they saw on the television. Selphie saw her and stood up, saying something to Irvine, and leaving quickly. She squeezed her arm as she passed out the door.

The man was attractive, with brown eyes and long brown hair that lay over his shoulders. He had a small, secretive smile on his face as if he knew something she didn't. "Hey you." That unnerved her slightly. What had happened to the cool, collected Reyna?

"Um, hi I'm Reyna Nation. If you didn't know… I was the one who was driving the car…" She hadn't moved from the doorway and wouldn't until she felt welcome.

He had a serious expression on his face and he nodded slightly, "I know, Cid told me."

"I'm really sorry! I don't really know what happened. You seemed to come out of nowhere. If there is anything I can do, please, tell me."

He shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. I was looking for hurt." He smiled charmingly at her. "You know, let's be friend." She literally stumbled. "Sit, sit." He gestured at the chair Selphie had vacated.

Irvine began to talk and flirt and didn't stop until the blonde girl laughed. She gave him a side ways glance, "You're crazy."

"Well…" Irvine smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkled.

* * *

Headmaster Cid was droning on about looking both ways before you cross the street and Zell was having a hard time paying attention. He was the one in the hospital bed. Besides he was to busy watching Quistis. Wow, she was beautiful and not just beautiful like a flower but breathtakingly beautiful. Zell didn't know if could live his life without being close to her.

Nida was piloting the aircraft back to garden. Cid and Irvine decided that the young man should stay for the remainder of his vacation with Squall. Reyna had a new mission, to take care of the healing man. Seifer had chosen to stay to accompany Reyna, Squall, and Irvine when they come back to Balamb.

Zell was thinking about Seifer Almasy coming back when something, or rather someone, poked his ribs. He startled up and saw Quistis indicate to follow her into the back room. He felt a little scared. _What could this be about?_ She stood with her hands on her hips staring him head-on.

Quistis glared at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

He flushed and stepped forward, "You're beautiful."

Surprisingly enough she blushed and looked away at the bench to their side. When she looked back, Zell had moved closer, his face all sincerity. She coughed and said, "Well… What should I say to that?"

Zell laughed goofily, "Nothing. I'm not expecting anything. Hey, why did you really break up with Nida? It couldn't be just over Irvine."

"I'd rather not talk about this with you."

"Me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you! It's me!" She sighed and closed the distance between them putting a hand on his tattoo. "I think we should become better friends."

He looked at her intently and then moved his head in encouragement. He knew it would take some time for her and he was willing to wait.

* * *

Selphie drove Seifer home to his apartment that night. When she stopped out side his apartment the man paused as if waiting for something. He was about to step out of the car when the small brunette reached out and intertwined their hands. "I was sad when you said you were leaving."

Seifer slid his other hand over hers and smiled a sweet smile that although lovely seemed out of practice, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're the first friend I had in a long time. Maybe the only friend I didn't force into the friendship." She forced a laugh.

Seifer leaned back into the car chair, thinking. She didn't interrupt him but she did study him. It might be a long time before she saw him again. She took in his thin blond hair, his unique green eyes, his pointed noise, and his quirky mouth. He seemed perfect to her, almost the god he used to say he was, except for the angry red scar cutting across his face. Nevertheless, even though it was ugly it seemed to fit and make him the more beautiful.

"You know," Selphie jumped in her seat and Seifer smirked. He looked over at her with that I'm-so-much-better-than-you smirk and pushed forward and kissed her. Selphie was surprised but it did feel good. Seifer tried to push his tongue in her mouth and Selphie had to pull away.

"Oh my gosh!"

Seifer started laughing, "Yeah I am pretty good."

She hit him on the arm. "No! You tried to tongue me!"

Seifer's smile faded a little. Balamb Garden was the only home he ever knew. He couldn't just let a chance to go home pass him by. "Selph. I'm going to Garden in a few days and I don't think that's going to change…but that doesn't mean we have to loose contact or anything."

"Yeah…"

"We can visit a lot on weekends. You may be able to come back too. I know your mom will want you to be happy and I think she knows you're happy at home, with everyone," _With me_, Seifer paused and leaned in to kiss her quickly. He smiled and opened to car door stepping out. "I'll call you tomorrow… or tonight." Then he walked to his old apartment building thinking of ways to get his landlord to keep him a few extra days and hoping the guy wasn't too mad about the door.

The small girl watched him from the car. Driving away, she thought about the last several days. Nothing turned out to be what she expected it to be but she supposed that was just the way life was.

* * *

End of Chapter Five and "The Way She Is"

Author's note - I hope you liked it! Finally it's done. It's way different then what it was intended for but that's okay. I kind of like it this way. Anyways, please review and flame if you want but only if the flames can help in some way. I don't want stupid ones that say they hated this story because it was Seifer and Selphie and not whoever and whoever. Yeah, just had a bad experience… Anyways till next time.


End file.
